


Superheroes of Hachetfield

by Starshipranger7 (morganmulac)



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Black Friday Spoilers, F/M, Human!Wiggly, M/M, Mind Control, father figure McNamara, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganmulac/pseuds/Starshipranger7
Summary: In the town of hatchetfield, having superpowers is as normal and accepted as having blue eyes. But things are about to get interesting when a new villain arrives in town and starts making our heroes question everything they know...A Black Friday au, warning: there will be spoilers.Power list:Heroes:Hannah - telekinesisLex - invisibility/force fieldEthan - telepathyXander - FireMcNamara - flight/fire manipulationBecky - healing/super speedTom - super strength/flightVillains:Wiggly/Will - mind controlWiley - wills henchman - mind wiperImportant non-powered characters:Linda Monroe - hatchetfield mayorPresident Howard - President
Relationships: Becky Barnes & Tom Houston, Lex Foster/Ethan Green, McNamara/Xander Lee
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

“Alright, take a deep breath in and hold it... _there_ we go” Becky said pushing Paul’s shoulder back, slightly drowned out by Paul’s muffled curses though a pillow

“How the _hell_ did he manage to dislocate your shoulder?!?” Tom muttered to no one in particular. Sure, there was usually a few scratches and bruises on citizens - nothing Becky couldn’t fix obviously, but never a dislocated shoulder like this   
“Don’t beat yourself up about it, dear.” Jane said rubbing his shoulder, “these things happen - be glad he’s alive”

“Everything hurts and I’m gonna die” Paul declared finally falling back onto the couch   
“Please don’t, I don’t want to clean it up”

“ ** _Tom_**!”  
“Yeah fine, I guess Emma would be sad too” Tom chuckled a bit, Jane was right. At least everyone left with their lives intact   
“Thanks, Becky. Emma was calling me freaking out that Paul got hurt, I’m just glad you picked up” Jane said, helping Becky clean up her supplies   
“Of course, you guys are like family to me!”

“Now, fun fact: apparently life or death can make a guy hungry, can we get lunch?”   
  


* ** _meanwhile at P.E.I.P HQ_** *  
  
“ALEXANDRA!”  
“Oh come on, it was only a little scratch!”  
“It was not! I was practically having to help you stand up straight by the time we got back.” Deep down? Lex knew McNamara was right, she’d never admit that though,

“Believe me, John. I’m an adult who can handle myself.”   
“Yeah.. that attitude will get you _so_ far in P.E.I.P.” McNamara said laughing bitterly,  
“Well it’s not like you need any help!”  
“Kid, you’re so fucking impossible sometimes” McNamara sighed and set some medical supplies down before storming off.   
  
Hannah and Xander just glanced at each other amused, this was the third bickering session they’d had since yesterday morning, “I’ll take Lex” Xander mouthed to Hannah - who knew this routine like the back of her hand. Hannah gave Xander a thumbs up before walking off to follow McNamara

“Why does he treat me like I have no clue what I’m doing? I’ve been training for ten years!” Lex finally broke after 8 minutes of Xander tending to some more of the minor injuries Lex had on her neck  
“Because, he’s been in this... _business_ if you will, for twice that, and he needs just as much help as you do.”  
“Yeah, right...” lex said laughing dryly   
“I’m serious, half his powers would be useless without someone like me. He knows he needs the help, and I think you should realize that you need it too” it wasn’t often Xander and lex had heart to heart conversations like this - Xander mostly just talked her down from fights, but when they did lex always knew she’d come out of it with some form of wisdom “I guess you’re right... I guess I’m just frustrated because i feel like he’ll never treat me like anything more than a child, ya know?”

Xander sighed, “He only treats you like that because he would never forgive himself if something happened to you. You treat Hannah the exact same way”

“I wish you were right less often, really puts a damper on my anger” Lex couldn’t help but crack a smile

“what can I say? I think it’s another power of mine.” The both of them laughed “look, cut him some slack - he’s trying his hardest with you two, you can’t expect him to not make mistakes”  
“I guess you’re right.... does he have to act like a know it all though?”  
“Yeah... that one I can’t help you with, kid.” 


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey squirt” McNamara said to Hannah as she walked up next to him “ _bad figh_ t” Hannah was starting to get overwhelmed, but she knew this would probably also help calm him down

“I know, It’s just that _she’s so fucking_ -“ he was starting to get worked up again until he looked at Hannah, who was breathing heavily and starting to flap her hands

“Hey, sweetheart.. look at me, it’s okay! Do you need me to be quiet for a bit? Yes or no?” John spoke lightly and kneeled down to Hannah’s level

Hannah nodded lightly, McNamara gave a small thumbs up 

He decided to break the silence 10 minutes later, “I’m sorry, kiddo.. I just that she wasn’t so stubborn sometimes”

“Got that from you” Hannah said quietly, John playfully glared at her “you two give me a headache”

“Like you’re any better” she said sticking her tongue out 

“You know it’s only because I care about you both, right? McNamara said leaning down to her height, “it would kill me if anything ever happened to one of you two” 

“I know” Hannah nodded and hugged him “she knows too, promise.”


	3. Chapter 3

Hannah walked into Ethans room and wordlessly flopped on the bed, "Hey banana, good day or bad?" Ethan knew the answer but asked anyways - he heard the arguing, neither Lex nor McNamara were ever quiet about it.

"Bad, why are they like this?” Hannah mumbled, only slightly raising her head off the pillow   
“Cause they both have terrible tempers?” Ethan said laughing  
“Be serious.”  
“Look, banana... Lex is still trying to adjust to being here, and trying to adjust from constantly having her defenses up with your mom. I know it sucks to be in the middle of them fighting, but it’ll get better at some point”  
  
  
“Promise?” Hannah said sitting up  
“I can’t promise, but this can’t last forever. No matter how hard they try” Ethan ruffled Hannah’s hair to her dismay 

“You wanna watch a movie, banana?" Hannah nodded smiling at him 

"how about tangled? I know it's your favorite.." 

"Yeah!"

Awhile later, Lex passed by Ethan's room and heard him and Hannah singing I See the Light and started to smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small chapter but I wanted to show some Hannah and Ethan bonding! Hope you enjoy the chapter and thank you for the comments!


	4. Chapter 4

“Oh no!!! I’m dying!! Help!! Someone call Becky!!” Tom yelled leaning back on his chair   
“You poked your lip with a fork, drama queen.... I think you’ll live” Paul said glaring at Tom while everyone at the table started laughing

  
“Yeah _I’m_ the drama queen, not the one who fell backwards on my couch and proclaimed his death” Tom said as he was dramatically imitating Paul, who couldn’t help but crack a smile “.... so uh... how much would I have to bribe McNamara for him to fire you?”  
“Oh he wouldn’t take it” Becky chimed in between bites of food

“Why not?” Emma asked,  
“Cause the last person to get fired threw a _super_ -sized fit”   
“ _THOMAS!_ ” Jane yelled at Tom, who was too busy laughing to listen,  
“I mean jokes aside, John only fires people with powers in _extreme_ circumstances, which means no bribes allowed... _Paul_ "

“Somewhat related, how did you two become a part of PEIP?” Paul asked Tom and Becky   
“Well, you’re required to register yourself in P.E.I.P.’s database once you turn 18, just so they have a track of who you are and what your abilities are.” Becky started to explain   
“Yeah. And if they feel your abilities are helpful to the organization itself, they usually stop you at some point and ask if you’ll become an official member, I got asked at... 19? If I’m remembering correctly. I know John and I had just both finished our tour in Iraq - they discharged both of us the join P.E.I.P.” Tom continued, him and Becky always had a way to bounce off each other, Paul guessed that’s why they were assigned to so many missions together.

"I got contacted in college, one of my professors worked at HQ and pulled me aside after class - asked if I wanted to officially join... and the rest is history, I guess?" Becky explained

  
“Hey dad! When do I get to join P.E.I.P.??” Tim asked causing Tom and Jane to glance at each other   
“Kiddo, we’re not even sure if you have any abilities yet, and if you do...”  
“I’ll get to register into the P.E.I.P. database.. I know” if Tim had a quarter for every time he got that answer from his dad, Tim would be rich.  
“Hey, Tim! You wanna go play some video games with me?” Emma asked, knowing that Jane and Tom needed a moment without Tim around   
“Sure, aunty Emma!” Jane mouthed a ‘thank you’ to Emma as her and Tim walked out 

  
“You two are worried he might have powers, aren’t you?” Paul asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over them,  
“Look, when you have powers you never have much choice of a career... the kids at Tim’s school always talk about ‘ _how cool it would be_ ’ to have powers, but they don’t realize you never get to escape it. Sure, some of us have day jobs that we don’t need, but when it comes down to it, being a Super is really your only choice in most cases” Tom said shrugging,  
“I just don’t want him to get hurt, he always wants to be like his dad, this being no exception, and we’ve talked with John about the chances of him getting powers, it’s basically fifty-fifty..”  
“And what if he doesn’t have powers? Wouldn’t that crush him?” Paul asked   
“Well... we’ve also talked with John about him working a job at P.E.I.P. HQ, which arguably is the safest option”  
“He’d enjoy that a lot! Plus, Jane doesn’t have a heart attack every night of the week that way!”

“She’s still got Mr. Mighty over here to worry about” Becky said poking Toms stomach   
“Excuse me I am perfectly safe in how I do it, thank you very much” Tom responded poking her back

“Jane, I swear if I didn’t know any better I’d assume they’re siblings” Paul said laughing  
“You haven’t even seen the worst of it” Jane sat back and watched as Tom and Becky sat there in a poking war, it was moments like these that made her forget about the growing stack of papers she had to work on at the news station, she forgot about the fact that the two of them were putting their lives in danger at least once a week. Everything felt great and Jane couldn’t have been happier, she wanted it to stay like this forever.


	5. Chapter 5

"John, what are you doing awake?” Xander walked out of his bedroom to see McNamara leaning on their kitchen island  
“Can’t sleep”   
“And you’re drinking coffee to remedy that?.... I’m not sure that’s gonna work.”  
  
“What do you know about it?” John said taking another gulp of coffee   
“I know that your blood is probably half coffee at this point”  
“......asshole”  
Xander took a deep breath and walked to lean on the island next to John  
“Nightmare?” It wasn’t uncommon for this to happen, and Xander couldn’t blame him   
“I turn away for two fucking seconds and just like that.. he’s gone”  
  
John took a deep breath “can I just be alone? I wanna drown my sorrows in my coffee if you don’t mind.”  
“You think I’m gonna let you do that?” Xander said picking up the coffee mug and putting it in the sink   
“Let’s just sit on the couch and just breathe for a bit, okay?”  
John just nodded in response

“Wanna talk about it? Or just lay here”  
“Do you think that he blames me?” Xander felt Johns head resting on his chest   
“John, wherever he is I can promise you he’s doesn’t. You couldn’t have kept your eyes on him at all times, he’s an adult who could take care of himself... it wasn’t on you and you know that.” Xander lightly ran his fingers through McNamara’s hair   
“Everyone else seems to think it was on me”  
“Not everyone, but regardless, who gives a damn? Almost all the people who blame you have never been in your shoes.”  
  
“Be honest, do you think Wilbur is alive?” Xander took a deep breath before responding   
“I wish I could look at you and say yes, but truly, John, I don’t know. Nobody has heard any word from him for five years - I’m going to hold out as much hope as you that he’s still out there, but I’m not going to lie to you... there’s a chance he isn’t” McNamara stayed quiet but just squeezed Xander’s hand in response   
“I think he’d like me, ya know? Granted he’d probably be terribly jealous of how amazingly I treat you” Xander whispered poking johns' cheek   
“He’d hate you for that, truly he would” John responded, cracking a smile  
“Thank you, babe.”  
“Anything for you, John."


	6. Chapter 6

“Mayor Monroe?”

“You know you're allowed to call me Linda, dear.” Linda glanced up from her paperwork to look at Gary, who seemed a bit dazed, “are you alright Gary? You look tired”

“Sorry, Linda. There’s two men waiting in the lobby to see you, may I send them in?”

“I have a meeting in 20 minutes, can they be quick?”

“Oh, don’t worry, it’ll be over before you know it, Madam Mayor Monroe” a young man said poking his head in through the doorway  
“Am I boring you, Linda?” The younger man with green eyes asked

“No! Not at all... Will, was it?” If Linda was being honest, she was bored to tears, she practically hadn’t listened to half of what he said... something about the integrity of the bridge to Clivesdale?

"That would be my name. Now, let’s talk about why I actually wanted to speak with you, Linda. Since I’ve practically bored your little assistant to sleep back there” Will said pointing back to Gary, who had since spaced out - she didn’t blame him

What I’m here about is this little… super problem the town has, if you’re catching my drift” he continued, his tone abruptly changing - almost becoming... soothing? “Well, Will, dear” Linda said standing up, she still had to get to her meeting, “if there’s a problem you have regarding any of the superheroes, you can bring that up with P.E.I.P, they handle more of the powered affairs of Hatchetfield. Now if you both don’t mind; I need to head to a meeting.”

“Sit down, madam, your meeting can wait” Linda paused for a moment,

“I guess they could wait a few extra minutes to start..” she said sitting back down, they wouldn’t mind if she was running late; she is the mayor after all

“You see, Linda, I need your help in my latest plan.. you don’t have to do much really, just follow my orders is all”

What do you mean orders?” “Oh, just simple things really, nothing you need to worry about right now...”   
“But regardless, you work for us now, dear.” The other gentleman said, speaking up for the first time since the meeting had started

“Excuse me? I work for nobody” Linda had suddenly realized that she’d seen Wills photo before, on the wanted wall at P.E.I.P HQ, she rushed to the phone to dial P.E.I.P’s emergency number

“You’re not going to do that, Linda.” she looked down at the phone in her hand… who was she going to call again?

“Wh..what’s going on?” Linda felt a sense of fatigue wash over her and became calm as Will looked her in the eyes,

“Now, I know P.E.I.P. has a database of every hero in Hatchetfield. Their names, their powers, everything about them really, and I could really use that information…” Will said quietly “More to the point, P.E.I.P has been a real thorn in my side for years, but with them out of the way... I’m practically in control here... but I do need you to assist me... in that, you’re going to help me take down P.E.I.P. Right, Darling?”

“I’m going to help you take down P.E.I.P.” Linda echoed distantly

“That’s what I thought...”


End file.
